


My Place

by passioninprose



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passioninprose/pseuds/passioninprose
Summary: After a long day, McCoy retreats to Jim's quarters for a night's rest where he encounters Jim and Spock, already sleeping.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	My Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam_spock (FanficbyLee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/gifts), [captainofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captainofthesky).



> This is another drabble pulled from my Bones Blog @curearainyday. I was inspired to write it by two RP partners at the time, who were both influential for me in regards to my passion for mcspirk. Please enjoy.

It was late. I’d just finished working through damn near three shifts. I was happy to do it, don’t get me wrong - Ensign Becker’s extensive chemical burns (thanks to the welcome of our latest rendezvous with hostile natives) were a hell of a lot more important than any trivial discomfort being _alive_ gave me. She’d be alright, but I was old. I was tired.

I was going the hell to bed.

I opened the door and sidled in before I realize I’d made my way to Jim’s quarters, not mine. I hadn’t intended to, knowing I’d most likely be a bother at this hour, but standing just inside the door, I couldn’t get my feet to turn myself around. My bed was so far off, and his was just over there…

I hazily told myself that he could put up with the inconvenience for one damn night as I walked near the partition to his bed, though I knew in my heart he wouldn’t actually have any sort of objection to me joining him, no matter what the hour. His was a heart of gold.

I was too tired to come up with a better metaphor.

I kicked off my boots before I crossed the wall, fully intending to otherwise collapse in my uniform out of exhaustion, but I stopped just inside the opening to Jim’s bedchamber.

Spock.

They were both asleep, from what I could tell, in spite of my sudden appearance. There was a time I might have felt a shard of resentment in the bottom of my stomach at the sight of them, I’m not too proud to admit, but by then I’m happy to say I felt nothing but a surprised affection. Spock was curled beside Jim’s back, his arm wrapped over Jim’s to hold their hands against Jim’s chest, and I decided right then that there was no way in hell I was going to do anything that might disturb their peace.

I tried to make myself more comfortable with the idea of turning around, but I noticed a chair drawn up near the foot of the bed, a PADD (Spock’s, most likely,) resting quietly in its seat. Maybe I just needed a few minutes to bolster my resolve…

I moved the device carefully to the floor and, as quietly as my stiff bones would let me, sat. It was almost heavenly. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched my tal-kam and my darlin’ breathe together, finding myself awful comforted by their contented faces. I knew I shouldn’t have stayed too long, but each second I lingered, the idea of standing back up seemed that much more absurd. Just a few more minutes, I told myself, of taking in the scene.

My eyes got heavier as I settled more easily in to my place. Something in my mind told me I didn’t have much longer before I was past the point of no return, and in my weary state, I accepted that reality with an easy heart.

They wouldn’t mind.

I felt a lingering warmth on my forehead pulling me slowly out of a darkness I didn’t know I’d slipped in to. My eyes didn’t want to open, and I thought for a moment I’d imagined it, but it was very real, as well as the arms that effortlessly lifted me out of my chair.

My hands shot to Spock’s shoulders out of pure adrenaline, even though I knew perfectly well he was more than capable of supporting me without my help.

“Spock,” I whispered, doing my best to blink myself out of the fog in my mind. I couldn’t manage to say anything else I wanted, but I knew he acknowledged the rush of thoughts and emotion I couldn’t vocalize. He didn’t give me any reply, firmly set in his purpose.

He laid me out beside Jim, who shifted to curl his leg over mine and took my arm in his hand.

“Bones,” he said, his voice thick with sleep and adoration, before closing his eyes and nuzzling in to my shoulder.

“Baby…”

He murmured sweetly against me, and I knew he wasn’t far from falling back in to repose. I turned to kiss the top of his head as Spock settled himself back in to the bed, laying himself at my other side.

I turned my head back to Spock, whose eyes were much less heavy but just as admiring. He touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers, and I smiled, his affection filling my chest. I reached up to take his fingers in mine, and we rested our hands over my heart.

“Thank you,” I breathed, and though his lips didn’t part, I heard his voice in my mind - _Yes, doctor._

He kept his gaze as mine started to fade, and I decided then that I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the universe.

_Yes, doctor._

My breath hitched in an amused sigh, and his fingers tightened around mine as my consciousness wandered away.

_I love you too._


End file.
